Just Happy Birthday
by Su-Alteza
Summary: solamente feliz cumpleaños gringo querido ...


******Disclaimer: los personajes me pertenecen!... ya quisiera~ les pertenece al Genial de Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Just Happy Birthday Too you.**

**-**No Vendra verdad?

**-**No lo siento, el señor Kirkland no podrá venir, sufrió una descompensación ayer y se encuentra en cama.

-Descuide entiendo –asintió algo cansado el rubio de gafas mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás-.

-Pero el me pidió que le entregara estos documentos – El hombre de cabellera castaña saco unos papeles de su Portafolio entregándoselos al otro-

-Oh! – Sonrío amplio tomando lo que le envío el ingles algo emocionado- thanks Dude!

-You are Welcome -este le sonrío haciendo una pequeña reverencia saliendo de la habitación-.

-Buuu~ Angleterre falto otra vez, como puede hacerle eso a Onii-San? –Replico dramáticamente secándose sus lágrimas con su pañuelo rosa desde otra habitación-

-De seguro esta enfermo Aru ~

-Pobre Inglaterra, tendríamos que hacerle una visita, tal ves ahora si quiera ser uno conmigo Da~

-Yo creo que mejor no Aru.. Además si vas tu de seguro el pobre senos va..-susurro así mismo-

-Dijiste algo China-Kun? –Acercándose al otro con un aura maligna-

-No Dije nada Aru!

-No se preocupen por eso, ya esta arreglado –acomodándose el traje-

-El se encuentra bien Aru?.

-Si solo esta un poco cansado después me encargare de ir a verlo –respondió-

-Nadie dijo nada por el comentario anterior del de lentes-.

-Bien –levantándose de su lugar- ya hemos terminado por hoy pueden tomarse el resto del día libre.

-Sin hacer preguntas se retiraron uno después del otro de ahí-.

- No creo que sea buena idea mon ami –acercándose al norteamericano-.

-Ah Francia aun continuas aquí? –Acomodando sus cosas-.

-Enserio no deberías –le dijo serio-.

-Si es por lo de la fecha no le des importancia, me tengo que ir –no le importo mucho lo que le estaba hablando el Galo en esos momentos por lo que opto por retirarse-.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – poniéndose en frente tomándole del brazo-.

- No te metas en los asuntos de mi país- respondió frío apartando al otro-.

-No será mas bien tus asuntos, Mon petit Amerique? –pregunto con una de esas sonrisa que siempre pone-.

-Solo..No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.. –saliendo de allí dejando al otro-.

…...

-Lamento haberte hecho venir en este momento no tenia otra opción.

-Descuida no hay problema – respondió con una sonrisa- recibí tu carta.

-Lo siento sino te la mandaba junto a los documentos, no me hubieran dejado enviártela -disculpándose por lo anterior-.

- Ajajá oye no te pongas Haci no es tu culpa Iggy ~ -le dijo con animo- Y bien ya decidiste? iras mañana no?.-sonriendo amplio como de costumbre-.

-America no puedo, lo siento.

-Pero dijiste que irías.

-Te dije que tal vez podría.

-Lo prometiste.

-Ya se lo que dije, pero no puedo, ten… esto es para ti.. –Saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja con un hermoso listón rojo dándosela al otro- será mejor que te vallas.

-conduciéndolo hacia la puerta-

-No me pienso ir sin ti. –dijo serio- Estoy arto de tu actitud indiferente hacia mi, tiene que ser así cada año? - … - No piensas decir nada?.

-Que quieres que te diga?

-Que iras al menos.

-Haces tanto escándalo solo por una fiestecita?

-No es solo una fiestecita -Poniéndose en frente del otro más bajo-

-Dios te comportas como un crío lo sabes? – Dijo algo con sarcasmo-.

-Yo tendría que decirte eso –acortando la distancia que había entre el ingles y el-.

-No juegues conmigo Niño.

-Tu lo empezaste Viejo –tomándolo de la cintura acercándolo a el-.

-Maldito Desgraciado –dijo entre dientes algo sonrojado sin mirarle-.

-Yo Quiero, que vallas conmigo, realmente me gustaría.

-A que quieres llegar? -posando sus verdes esmeraldas en el otro-.

-A esto. –susurro el americano acariciando las mejilla de contrario acercándolo a el

Dándole un beso pero que después es alejado de esos labios por su propio amado-

-Porque? –Escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro-.

-Inglaterra, Me gustas. –Confesándose el rubio más alto-

-America, no empieces. –Realmente me gustas.

-Estas mal –Dijo alejándose- Ya vete, es tarde –mirando a otro lado-.

-Pero acaso no dijiste que Sientes algo por mi?

-Si es cierto que siento algo por ti –respondió con una sonrisa algo triste- entiéndelo entre nosotros no puede haber nada y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Solo eso no piensas darme aunque sea una oportunidad?

-T-tu de verdad crees que yo caeré en eso?

-De que hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto tu sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando piensas de que solo porque eres tu… yo..Hare como que todo está bien que no pasó nada, que nunca me abandonaste y dejaste solo.

-Por favor Inglaterra aun continuas con eso, tanto odio me tienes que no puedes dejar el pasado de una vez por todas, respóndeme Inglaterra! –tomándolo de las manos algo suplicante-

-Que deje el pasado atrás? Como dejarlo si siempre te la pasas recordándomelo, refregándomelo en la cara como si fuera un trofeo de guerra, miren otra colonia que pierde Inglaterra gran cosa.

-Siempre fui una colonia para ti solo eso verdad?

-Realmente crees que fuiste solo eso? Tu lo fuiste todo para mi llegue a pensar que todo podría ir bien por lo menos una vez, que al fin había encontrado a alguien a quien le importaba y le era especial, cuyo sentimiento era mutuo. Yo realmente te ame por desgracia aun te sigo amando y no hay nada y nadie quien logre cambiarlo. –sonriendo tristemente algo apenado-

-Soy el mismo niño que conociste aquella vez.

-No... el niño que conocí aquella vez ya no existe –el reloj marco las 00:00 haciendo la llamada del nuevo día- I Really Sorry –tomándolo de la cara con sus manos dándole un beso en la frente- and Happy Birthday United States.

**Asdasdasdasdasdaf ¿Les gusto? ¿Review, tomatazos, aunque sea una hamburguesa con queso?OAÒ?**

**-se va a su rincón awesome- sniff... se que esta asqueroso... -se hace bolita-**


End file.
